Haunted Tower
by Deluthex Wolfgang
Summary: It's almost Halloween, so Mephisto and the cram school throw together a haunted house to raise money for the school. It's name, Haunted Tower. Amaimon and Mephisto go through, you can guess what happens... tter summary inside!
1. The Intro

**TRUE CROSS'S HAUNTED TOWER:**

_All is well when the students of the cram school decide to host a Haunted Tower to raise money for True Cross and for the cram school itself… Mephisto and his little brother, Amaimon, go through for free, but are met at the end with a surprise visit from their Father… Hmm, what will happen? I don't know what I've written, but please favorite if you enjoy and review if your NOT LAZY! :D  
><em>

1st Chapter:

Mephisto twirled the sheet of paper around with his wrist while mimicking the same movement with the keys to his office. The paper was titled, "True Cross Holds 'Haunted Tower' Attraction to Raise Money for School". It had been decided between Sir Pheles and the Okumura twins that they would put it on with the help of the cram school students. The principle paused in front of the door, and whistled while shifting through the keys to find the one for the office. Raising money for the school, it was a good idea, and with Halloween around the corner, it was sure to pay off, literally.

The door swung open, and the purple-haired man grinned as he stepped inside and closed the door with his foot. Letting out a satisfied 'click', the door closed and Mephisto hung his keys on a nail and sat the paper on his desk. He breathed out and then sat down at the desk in his plush, deep red chair. It felt so refreshing to know that there would be work on this rather than on his normal boring papers. He felt so good; nothing could wake him up from this Cloud 9 state… Not even–

"What are you so happy for, Brother?" –not even Amaimon could annoy or bother him. The younger demon was lying on the couch, his face propped up on the couch's arm and the rest of him awkwardly bent from the position of his head.

"The cram school is going to hold a haunted house for a few weekends to raise money for the school. The idea will raise money for True Cross and save me from real paperwork for about three weeks." The other gave a slight 'hmm' sound and then sat up, apparently tired of that weird pose.

"You said that you were going to play with me when you got home." He spoke stubbornly, his new pose made him look even more like a child; his arms were crossed over his chest and his nose was turned up rather dramatically… For a 1000-year-old demon he still acted like he was 10…

"I will, but you have to at least let me enjoy this moment… Ah, no paperwork for a whole three weeks…" The man suddenly bolted up from his chair, "Amaimon! We need to go on vacation!" The other demon blinked blankly and boredly.

"Why?" Mephisto groaned and sat back, face-palming at his brother's stupidity and obliviousness. The younger brother simply blinked again; he's really a moron…

"Why what, Amaimon? We need to go on vacation while I have the time and not the paperwork to do!" The green-haired boy gave a small nod,

"Okay, then will we play then?" Mephisto chuckled, leaning back in his chair coolly he replied,

"Of course, on vacation we have all the time in the world to play." Amaimon's eyes lit up and he sprang off the couch, barely containing himself. He seemed pretty close to simply start jumping for joy,

"Then we outta go, can we, Brother?" The older brother laughed with amusement at his little brother's excitement, and held up his hand.

"Yes, but we must get packed." The green-haired boy deflated and plopped back on the couch, his arms and legs sprawled out lazily,

"But packing involves moving, and I'm too bored for that." Mephisto furrowed his brows and frowned, his glare focused on the demon before him.

"You were just fine a moment ago…" He stood up, "But suddenly when it involves you getting off your lazy rear you can't do it?" He had moved over and towered above Amaimon. The other didn't look very amused, he simply blinked.

"Well, yes. We both know I don't like doing work, not unless I get candy or you play with me." The purple-haired man scowled and rolled his eyes,

"Yes, that _is_ _all_ you do. All you ever do is play my Playstation, eat junk food and chase Rin around while causing the most, possible amount of destruction." The young demon blinked and looked up, the faint signs of anger flaring in his eyes,

"That's all you let me do you know." Mephisto couldn't help but crack a smile,

"Are you trying to imply that I cause you trouble?" Amaimon glanced off to the side, momentarily thinking, and then nodded.

"Yup, you brought it on yourself." The man stood back up straightly and rubbed his violet goatee, shaking his head, and still smiling.

"Oh dear Amaimon, are you trying to get yourself in trouble?" The boy tilted his head, blinked again and then spoke.

"No, I'm just trying to tell you the truth, Brother." The older demon suddenly reached down and gripped Amaimon's jacket collar before lifting him up, staring at him intently. A smile remained, but there was a serious frown of fury underneath it,

"Remember that the only reason you're here is because I allow it. If not for me the exorcists would have already stringed you up and had you killed." The corners of Amaimon's mouth twitched, and he finally gave a small smile.

"Brother wouldn't let that happen though. I know he wouldn't." Mephisto clutched the demon's collar tighter and narrowed his eyes before leaning forward and kissing the boy.

It was more of an experimental kiss, like testing the waters, and it stayed innocent for a few moments… However, Amaimon's hormones kicked in and he kissed harder, his tongue tracing over Mephisto's teeth. The elder demon opened his mouth and their tongues danced before they pulled apart. The exit was a bit sudden, and Mephisto spoke first.

"You're right; I wouldn't let it happen to you, Amaimon." The boy had stopped smiling, his face straight, but his breathing a bit hard. Both of their faces carried faint colors of pink,

"So are we going on that vacation?" The purple-haired demon laughed and let go of Amaimon's collar, he paced back to his desk and held up the advertisement for the Haunted Tower.

"Actually, I have a better idea… We'll go to this haunted house! It's a swell idea, yes?" The other demon shrugged and blinked boredly.

"You're such a bore…" Mephisto stated with a sad expression.

END of 1st Chapter:


	2. The Costume

2nd Chapter:

The Halloween superstore was chuck-full of customers, it definitely felt like a week before the holiday of tricks and treats. Amaimon's eyes were glued to the candy section, and Mephisto was headed towards the costumes… Of course, once he realized his brother wasn't following and was instead drooling over chocolate, he dragged him into the aisle full of various costumes.

The racks were still pretty full, and a few people lingered in the aisle, looking at the costumes. However, it seemed that once the two oddly dressed males stepped down the aisle, they always would head out. Mephisto was use to such a thing, having his weird natural purple hair, and his attire was practically a costume itself, and then there was Amaimon…

"Amaimon, c'mon we have to get ourselves costumes in order to go to the Haunted Tower. After all, the best costume gets a hundred dollars…" Mephisto grinned at that thought, a hundred dollars richer.

"But Brother, you're already rich…" The younger retorts, his eyes boredly scanning the aisle and costumes, none of which seemed that impressive to him.

"Oh sure, but to stay rich you must earn money, any way possible." The other responds, turning to the green-haired demon.

"These costumes are all boring; do I really have to dress up?" Mephisto rolled his emerald colored eyes and frowned.

"Yes… And yes… Just find something that you're_ willing_ to wear; you don't have to necessarily _like_ it." Amaimon glanced at the violet-haired man and blinked.

"I could just go like this. I'm a demon; I can just be what I am." Mephisto groaned with anger and then gestured to Amaimon.

"You look weird! We both do, and since you wear that anyways, it doesn't count as dressing up!" He sighs and strokes his goatee, "Besides, Rin will be partaking in the scares; he may recognize you from your attack on him from the amusement park…" The demon's eyes were looking at the costumes. There was one his eyes continued to sit on for a moment, and then a small smile set on his features.

"I don't really care if he recognizes me, which he probably won't. I bet he doesn't even remember my name. If he's the son of Satan he has much better things to remember." Mephisto flew over, ignoring all of which the other had just said, and held up a demon costume… Which was really just a dark hood and robe with a red, demonic mask.

"Here we are! Yes, you're right, Amaimon, you can go as a demon." He took a moment to chuckle at Amaimon's slightly confused look, "You just can't go as Amaimon, the demon." Amaimon hesitantly and reluctantly took the plastic bag that contained the outfit and looked at his brother.

"Brother, what are you going to be then?" The eldest grinned, selecting a costume a little ways off and then showing it to the other.

"A vampire, Amaimon." The youngest raised his eyebrows a bit, and then tilted his head.

"It fits." Mephisto turned the costume back around and looked at it,

"I believe it does as well." It was the classic vampire outfit. A black flowing cape, with a red inside, a pair of fangs came with it, but Mephisto had his own. It also came with a white button up shirt and dark, kind of baggy pants. The shoes were to be purchased elsewhere, but the model wore a pair of black dress shoes and had on pale makeup and pinkish, tinted makeup under his eyes for the full effect.

"So what now? Can we go home?" Amaimon asked, in between biting his thumbnail. Damn, Mephisto hated when he did that, it brought attention to the huge, mother-of-god forget-that-just-fucking-call-them-claws nails he had. Not to mention that they were that dark red color, which didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that they weren't painted, but instead naturally colored like that.

"Right now," Mephisto swatted Amaimon's arm which made him lose the nail he had once clamped in his mouth, "We need some candy~." Amaimon's eyes grew huge. His jaw fell open and he instantly started drooling again; he was such a little kid…

"Seriously…?" He asked slowly, his mouth still hanging open. The other rolled his eyes and began dragging Amaimon to the candy aisle. The man ignored the strange looks from people who saw him dragging his little brother to the aisle while such little brother was drooling a whole river.

"Seriously." The demon said, stopping in the section which was instantly deserted by the other shoppers. Amaimon's face lit up and he grinned,

"Yaaah!" Mephisto pulled a small basket from the end of the aisle and sat it on the ground. It only took a few seconds before it was full of different candies, chocolate, sweets, and even sour ones. Now full, the purple-haired demon leaned down and lifted the basket up. Amaimon was still holding another bag though, this one was rejected, and the two finally went to the check out.

The woman who checked them out seemed stiff, but relaxed after simply realizing she was dealing with a rich guy and a candy-obsessed teenager. The two grabbed a single bag and headed outside. It was becoming increasingly cold outside, and even with all the layers each of them wore; they could still feel the breeze.

They got into the car, a long, sleek, jet black limo. Not the same as the pink, overly-stated one. No, this one was more for show and comfort rather than being elaborate. The heat was turned on high and the two sat in the car for a moment, Mephisto in the driver's seat and Amaimon in the passenger's seat.

"So I'm a vampire, you'll be some form of shadowy demon…" Mephisto sat back slightly, his seatbelt waiting to be applied, "Oh, and make sure not to speak as well." Amaimon nodded, his arms wrapped around himself. Yes, Amaimon did not do well in cold weather.

"Y-Yeah…" He wanted to swear for stuttering, but his teeth were chattering and it certainly didn't help. The older brother turned towards him,

"Are you that cold? We only were outside for a moment. If you can't handle this you definitely won't be able to handle the weather for the night of the Haunted Tower." Amaimon gave an ever-so-slight, microscopic smile, and finally pulled his seatbelt on.

"Let's just go, I just want to go to the w-warm house." He said, biting his lip and cursing under his breath for stuttering again. Mephisto laughed and put his seatbelt on, shifting the car, but only said one thing.

"You know, you're awfully cute when you stutter." Amaimon blushed, but said nothing.

END of 2nd Chapter:


	3. The Haunted Tower

3rd Chapter:

_Okay ya'll, here's the beef we've been building too, it's pretty long but I don't feel like adding another chapter, so here you go! Make sure you start fresh on this chapter; it is seriously long!-_

It was the day of the Haunted Tower. The students were getting excited and began preparing for the haunted house, considering that's what the Haunted Tower was. Halloween was tomorrow, and the Tower loomed over the surrounding area of True Cross. The students had closed down a part of the school, one of the parts that lead up to a tower, and then decorated and painted it into a horrifying work of art.

The line started outside, the two demons were waiting in line, behind a group of obnoxious teenagers. Amaimon was wearing the black, torn up robe with the hood up to cover his face and was steadily shivering in the faint light produced by the torches along the line. Mephisto was dressed as a vampire; his hair slightly slicked back to give him more of a Dracula-look and talked to some of the teachers of the cram school, who were assisting with more of the complicated parts of the Haunted Tower. They were dressed up too, but that didn't matter, what mattered was…

"How long is he going to talk to them…" Amaimon hissed under his breath, the cold made him moody. What bothered him the most was that they were close to going and yet they were still talking to Mephisto. Didn't they have things to do?

"Yes, yes. I understand, it happens quite often. I tell you, the last time I was sent on a surprise mission like that, I was quite furious." Amaimon rolled his eyes, muttering quiet curses. One of them seemed to notice the quivering black-donned shape next to him.

"Who's this, Mephisto?" Amaimon flinched slightly, turning towards the direction of the voice. The costume was big on him through, and even as he raised his head the hood stayed over his face.

"He's just a kid I have to babysit." The demon slumped over slightly and then looked away.

"The director, babysitting?! I tell you, I never thought I'd see the day!" Mephisto chuckled and patted Amaimon's head.

"Oh yes, but we all know I'm good with children." The others laughed, leaving Mephisto awkward.

"I'm surprised he weren't overly creeped or weirded out by you!" The man scowled slightly, crossing his arms.

"I'll have you know, that my brother respects me. I mean… The kid, not my brother…" The others looked at each over before shrugging.

"Anyways, enjoy your time!" They finally left, leaving Mephisto and Amaimon standing there. They had been butted in front of several times, and again, they were stuck behind another horde of obnoxious teenagers.

"You slipped up and called me your brother." The boy said, thankful for the coverage of his face, if Mephisto saw his smirk he'd probably be in trouble. He pulled his hood down once he stopped smirking and looked up at Mephisto to see his face.

"It was just a mistake. Anyways, stop shaking so much." His face was irritated, and then other put his hands on Amaimon's shoulders, but the demon continued to shake. His shaking gained a jolt of shock when the purple-haired man did so.

"I'm c-cold…" He crushed his lip with his fang with frustration over, yet again, stuttering. Mephisto just laughed and bent down slightly, then wrapped his arms around the younger demon. His left hand remained on Amaimon's left shoulder, but his right hand was now on his hip. Honestly, Amaimon really couldn't help but blush, especially since his brother held him close too.

"Hmm… You're right, you're pretty cold. I guess I'll do this for a bit." The group of energy-fuelled teenagers were getting even more hyped, they would be heading in soon, and so would Amaimon and Mephisto… At least they were too busy with themselves then to look behind them at the embarrassing display the two brothers were pulling.

The longer the two brothers remained silent, the more awkward the tension became. Amaimon's face was hot from the blushing, which had worked up his pointed ears too. Mephisto was unintentionally breathing down his neck, and the other felt like his heart would break if it kept pounding so much. Mephisto gave another sigh, the hot breath running down the green-haired boy's neck and then pulled away,

"Alright, were next!" Amaimon gave a faint sigh and pulled his hood back up, he reached out and grabbed the ends of Mephisto's cape and used it as a guide. The person standing at the door gave a slight startled sound, and then spoke,

"Ah! The director! W-Why hello! Welcome to t-the Haunted Tower!" Amaimon knew that overly stumbled and stuttered feminine voice from anywhere's… It was that girl he had attempted to marry to piss Rin off, but he couldn't recall her name…

"Oh dear, who do we have here as the witch who guards the door?" Mephisto spoke smoothly, his smile kind. Shiemi, the blond idiot, gave a few mumbles of embarrassment as she turned around and put something on, and then turned back around.

"AAHHHH!" She cried out, wearing a witch mask. Mephisto laughed after faking a face of being horrified. He was good with fake feelings, something Amaimon knew well. Mephisto wasn't at all afraid, he grew up in Gehenna after all, he often enjoyed haunted houses so that he could laugh at things that scared others. Unfortunately, Amaimon really didn't like scary things; to him there were plenty of scary things in his everyday life, mainly his attraction to Mephisto.

"It's a good act, very good job." He complimented, using a fake smile again. The blonde tripped over her words again,

"Oh, r-really? You don't think it's bad? I thought the mask didn't look good on me…" She admitted, taking the mask off and looking at it. Mephisto laughed,

"Of course it doesn't look good! This is a place designed to scare and creep people out! The mask isn't supposed to look pleasant; rather, it's supposed to be scary and horrifying!" Shiemi put the mask back on and raised her head.

"You're right! Thank you, sir, I promise I'll keep scaring people!" Amaimon peeped a glance at her, his expression bored, "Oh! Who is this?" Mephisto smiled and pushed Amaimon forward.

"This? He's my little brother. But he's awfully shy… So he doesn't talk much." The other felt a sting of fury and quickly spoke,

"That's not true, Brother. I'm actually quite bold." Shiemi put a hand over her mouth and merely said one thing.

"Oh my!" She could almost see the sparks hitting each other from the two. There was something mysterious and odd going on…

"Shut up!" Mephisto finally shouted and whacked Amaimon on his head, "You're being such an idiot!" Amaimon rubbed his head, stopped for a moment, and then pulled his hood down. This caused Shiemi to gasp, because she instantly recognized that green hair.

"You're such an evil guy!" Amaimon shouted, his teeth gritted together, "Why do I have to listen to you, you're just a big stupid powerful demon who thinks he can get away with everything by threatening and being mean to me!" Mephisto blinked, and then laughed. He laughed. Amaimon was still heaving over his venting and felt even more furious when he was just laughed at.

"I'm not bad, and stop over exaggerating." And with that, Mephisto pulled the hood back over the fuming demon's face and turned to Shiemi, just in time for the door to creak open with some freaky noises. Shiemi jumped and then gestured to the door.

"P-Please go on! Hahahaha!" As Amaimon walked past he said something only she heard.

"You're laugh is terrible." As the doors closed the two heard Shiemi burst into tears. Mephisto turned around and shook Amaimon, surprising the young demon. "What?"

"Why did you do that?! They're exorcists all over out there, what if they heard?" Amaimon blinked and stared at his rather annoyed and concerned brother.

"I don't know, but I highly doubt they care." The older demon sighed and then pushed Amaimon forward.

"Anyways…" He sighed; looking at the large, castle-like stone room they now stood in. "Where should we go?" The green-haired teenage boy looked down.

"We could leave." Mephisto laughed and then began pushing the other to the large staircase. However, the demon kept his heels pressed to the ground, making it hard for him to keep pushing the other forward.

"That's not an option, Amaimon! We must go on!" The boy gulped as the scary soundtrack started up as he was finally pushed onto the first step, his eyes sharply taking in the scenery. The walls were covered with cobwebs and bats hung off the chandler, and blood was splattered on random places as well as on the individual stone steps.

"This is scary, I don't like it." Mephisto finally stopped and instead grabbed Amaimon's wrist,

"It's the first minute, this shouldn't be the scariest part, the end should be!" This only set Amaimon even more on edge, his skin prickled and his palms became clammy. They now pressed forward, as they went on, Mephisto laughed when he stepped on a random rat that made a squeak noise. A common surprise attack, but it still made the other demon jump.

As they climbed to the top of the stairs, there were torches that lit a path down a hallway, and all over the floor were rubber bugs, snakes and rats. It didn't creep Amaimon out much, but when the largest rat turned out to be an animatronic he jumped when it squeaked loudly and lurched out. Mephisto just laughed and laughed, he almost fell over from laughing so much, and when Amaimon would freak out it only added to his satisfaction.

The hallway had white ghosts hanging from the ceiling, on the floor in various places, there were sliding tiles and they almost fell over. Amaimon's face was pale as he stayed ducked down, wanting to avoid the ghosts above and moving stiffly. Mephisto was rather concentrated, avoiding the tiles on the floors carefully, but purposefully moving so that his brother who trailed behind him would hit them.

"How far are we?" The green-haired demon whined, but he received no answer. They stepped into an intersection of four hallways. Mephisto gave a quiet chuckle,

"Well, I think we'll just keep going straight…" Amaimon instantly felt the presence of two people, probably people to scare them, on the other two sides. He instantly decided to start sprinting, Mephisto laughed and two people came running out, dressed as zombies. They completely went past the director, and instead kept chasing the poor, green-haired, demon boy down.

"Waaah!" He cried out suddenly as he fell through a random part of the floor, as he landed, to his relief, on a trampoline he heard the sounds of his brother laughing from above.

"Very good job you two." Mephisto complimented. The first voice came; it was rough and arrogant,

"Yeah, that guy just had the shit scared outta him!" Then came the second, a more timid and modest voice. He sounded pretty down to Earth and calm,

"Easy, Bon, it was a team effort." The 'Bon' character responded back.

"Well you don't get all the credit either Shima, anyways… Hey, it's the director. What brings you to the Tower, huh?" Mephisto laughed,

"My little brother kept begging me to bring him. I'm just here because he's too young to go by himself." The two laughed too. They laughed at him! At the King of Earth, his stupid brother was humiliating him again!

"Shut up, Brother!" Amaimon roared up, "I'm not scared; I'm going on by myself!" With that, he got up and stared down the dark hall in front of him. It was a skinny hallway, and there was no light in sight.

"Good luck then, little Brother! Scream if you need me!" The two boys with him laughed again, and Amaimon growled as he stormed down the hallway. His fear quickly evolved into fiery anger and his stamped down the hall, ignoring the sounds of screaming keeping his eyes straight to miss the random scary things on the walls and floor. He still flinched though when he stepped on a device that produced a sound of glass shattering, and then as he looked up, he saw the second staircase.

"I'm going to prove him wrong." He growled, moving over to a decorative knight and climbing up to the top of it, then springing up to avoid having to take the stairs and glanced through the window-like stone structure, looking down the hallway and then back to where he would've come up, it was clear. The demon flipped over the ledge and stood in the hallway, leaning down and scanned the floor with his eyes, no tiles. He did the same with the ceiling, nothing. The boy narrowed his eyes, and then walked down the hallway, and then two white spirits shot out at him.

"Gah!" Amaimon fell back, good thing too because the spirits still flew out right where his head would've been… Okay, he had the right to shout, the spirits were real! He heard a quiet laugh, not from his brother though… A girl with purple hair and crimson eyes walked out of the dark.

"You guys are so easy to scare." She snapped, the two spirits turning out to be white foxes. "Good job, Uke, Mike." She said, they disappeared and the girl crossed her arms. Amaimon blinked blankly, "Are you going to just stare at me?" The demon blinked again, and then stood up.

"Why did you summon those demon foxes? Is that part of what you do for the Haunted Tower?" The girl snorted and responded cockily,

"Yeah, that's what I do. Why, you jealous?" Amaimon walked past her and then turned back.

"No, but it was defiantly scary." He paused and then raised his thumb, "Good job." She raised an eyebrow, and then stepped forward.

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" Amaimon instantly backed up, more into the darkness, his eyes starting to glow faintly. All demons' eyes glowed, especially in the dark to help them see, but it was a dead giveaway of what they were.

"No, I've never seen you before. Bye." He quickly moved on, leaving, the girl, Izumo, confused. She could've sworn she'd seen that hair before… I mean, how could she ever forget something so weird…

Amaimon was relieved to see the faint light from the moon at the window in the next room. He swiftly went over to the window and looked out, the moon was half lit and half dark, the trees carried multicolored leaves and the ground carried a lot of leaves as well… The boy's eyes fell slightly, a sound catching his attention from the window. The curtains suddenly fell over the window, leaving the room pitch black. Amaimon gave a hissed curse and stayed turned around, someone was probably behind him, and if he turned around they'd see his supernatural eyes glowing.

Sure enough, he heard someone step forward. Finally, the demon turned around, covering his eyes with his arm and kept his eyes open, watching intently the two feet in front of him. There was a loud roar, and whoever wore this costume, which was of a werewolf, made it light up somehow. Amaimon was rather shocked by this, and the light-up werewolf started charging towards him, a spotlight dropping onto Amaimon and the werewolf.

"Shit." The boy said, stepping to the side just in time, the werewolf instantly disappeared, the spotlights staying on Amaimon. He couldn't tell if the person had actually disappeared or if they were putting on some kind of trick. A loud growl drew his attention to the ceiling, where a huge spider lit up. Kind of scary, but not really. The lights finally stopped, as did the growls, so he went to the door. He stood in front of it, a bored look on his face, he couldn't open it, he had to wait for the werewolf to open it.

"Are you scared?" The werewolf growled into his ear, the demon hadn't even notice it sneak up on him. It brushed past the boy's arm, and stood in front of him. It was a dark brown, the eyes glowing deep red. He couldn't see anything else, but at least with the spotlight remaining on him he could actually look at it without being too suspicious.

"Well, yes and no. You're pretty scary, but this room could've been scarier." The werewolf shifted and then responded,

"Yes, yes, we'll work on that." It then opened the door, when the light from the moon and outside revealed that there were strings attached to the werewolf.

"Your strings are showing." The demon stated, pointing to the strings. An annoying, high-pitched voice came out.

"Ah, who cares? Just go on already!" Amaimon blinked, then the spotlight moved onto a boy with messy, tanish sand-colored hair, his eyes were closed and he had a puppet on his hand.

"Don't take out your anger on him, Takara." A hesitant voice said, Amaimon looked up to see a bald kid with glasses holding the spotlight. He remembered breaking the boy's arm.

"Shut up! I can do whatever I want! Let's just get back into position!" Takara went over to where the demon had come in and waited, the werewolf being pulled back along with him. The other boy, Konekomaru, pushed his glasses up and then pointed the spotlight back at the green-haired boy.

"S-Sorry, he's always like that, just head on out! Thanks for coming out!" Amaimon just walked out the door; he was so done with that room.

Cold air hit his face, and Amaimon had forgotten about how chilly it was outside. It was clear out here at least, no people, just him. It appeared to be a balcony, with a thin bridge which led to an outside stairwell, which would lead to the top of the Haunted Tower.

"Well, well, how odd to find you here, Amaimon." The demon turned around. There was Mephisto, standing up on a small set of stairs which led right down onto the balcony where the other brother stood up.

"And how strange to see you as well, Brother." Amaimon said, his tone low. The green-haired boy remained angry at the other.

"Oh cheer up, little Brother. You know, I'm impressed you made it all the way here by yourself. You've honestly proved me wrong." Amaimon's expression softened, and he raised his head with a look of confusion.

"I proved you wrong?" The purple-haired man came down the steps and walked right up to Amaimon,

"Don't act so surprised, you honestly did impress me." The other brother still seemed lost at that concept. He stared up at his older brother's emerald green eyes; the way that they glowed ever so faintly was mesmerizing. In turn, Mephisto's own glance had become consumed by his little brother's bright blue eyes, burning much like Satan's flames ever so softly.

"Ahh… So I impressed you. That's cool." He spoke softly, his eyes not even shifting from the other's eyes.

"Tell me, Amaimon, you've been acting awfully strange these past few days…" The older demon leaned down ever so slowly, "Is there something bothering or concerning you? Do you wish to talk about it?" The younger boy leaned back slightly, his face turning a soft, rosy pink.

"If you know what it is… Then you should just say it…" Amaimon said, attempting to look confident, much like his elder, but Mephisto just chuckled. He stepped forward, and Amaimon stepped back. They continued this for a few seconds, until Amaimon was stuck between his overbearing and handsome brother and a ledge that lead to the ground a few stories below.

"I know what it is. But since I'm the one who knows what it is, you're the one who needs to admit it. You're the one who's hesitant…" Mephisto put his arms out and sat his hands on the edges of the railing, leaving the boy trapped in the middle.

"What d-do you want me to say?!" The sky blue-eyed demon finally snapped, his face having been consumed by a reddish-pink blush, to which Mephisto just leaned in and sealed their lips together. He only breathed out one word before having done so…

"Nothing." The two stood there, lips locked. Amaimon felt his heart race, and his blood boiled, he suddenly didn't feel so cold. Mephisto kept his brother caged between the railing, attempting to lure him closer, to which Amaimon finally reciprocated.

The innocence quickly decreased as they once again let their tongues explore each other's mouths. Amaimon's hands, which sat on Mephisto's shoulders, clawed at him as he pushed back ever so carefully. Mephisto wrapped his arms around Amaimon's lower back and pushed them even closer together. They then parted for a breather,

"This is what *pant* you meant?" Mephisto nodded, his fingers running under the demon boy's costume and up his bare back, causing the younger to shiver.

"Of course, you can't deny your affection or attraction to me, and don't think I didn't notice…" Amaimon looked up, narrowing his own eyes,

"Then don't think that I didn't notice how you acted too!" Mephisto looked faintly shocked, then smiled.

"Yes, I was trying to let you know how I felt. I was returning your feelings." Amaimon titled his head, and then let out a small gasp as he felt his brother unwind his long, green, tufted tail. "Now, I suppose I owe you a bit of _something_ for all this trouble… Forcing you to go to this Haunted Tower with me…" The eldest leaned forward and whispered this into his ear. "Maybe… I'll give you something _special_…" Amaimon's point of blushing had gone out the window; even the brightest of reds couldn't describe his face at this point. His tail was twitching with sensitivity, and the feeling of his brother's fingers running up and down it, as well as running his fingers through the very fluffy tip…

"Ahh~… What e-exactly would t-that _special something _be…?" Amaimon was too 'bothered' right now to worry about his stuttering. Mephisto gave a low chuckle as he nipped at his little brother's ear and neck,

"That's… An ancient Chinese secret… And something I'll give you when we get home…" He was continuing his treatment on Amaimon, who was giving soft moans and whimpers…

They separated suddenly as the sound of the clock tower went off, a deep booming bell sounded. Mephisto looked back to Amaimon and grinned, making Amaimon blush again, adding to his already impossible flush and pushed Mephisto back. His tail flicked back and forth as he sat on the railing,

"So… We're going to finish this right?" The older brother laughed and looked at Amaimon with his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Someone just wants to get laid, or should I say, get off." The younger boy again gained more color on his pale face and his tail flicked particularly hard,

"T-That's not the **only** reason I want to get outta here!" Mephisto slides back over and pokes Amaimon's chest.

"You're such a horny teenager. They say in Gehenna that it's never a good idea to possess a teenage human's body when you yourself are a teenager… Do you know why they say that?" Amaimon gave a slight growl and rolled his eyes with annoyance,

"Why?"

"Because it's a combination of the hormones, you're double as horny as a normal teenage demon or normal teenage human!" The boy blushed further again and got up,

"Well you're the one who advised the body I got! Were you planning to just put me in a teenager's body so I'd be super aroused?!" Mephisto smirked,

"Perhaps. But no, I did this because the body was dead, so no humans were harmed. Besides, we barely knew each other at that point; I wouldn't randomly plan something like that if I didn't know they were attractive." Amaimon gave a scowl, then got up and pulled his hood back up; he went to the bridge and began to cross it. Mephisto instantly followed,

"Look, you're leading the way, and I'm not pushing you!" The other demon rolled his eyes, but did remain hesitant, the bridge was swaying from the breeze, and it wasn't too safe looking to begin with. He took another step, and there was a loud snap. Luckily, Mephisto had Amaimon's arm, otherwise that would've been a long fall…

"Why'd they do that on purpose…?" The eldest hoisted the younger up and set him on the next plank, staring suspiciously down at the hole,

"I don't believe that these were supposed to break…" Amaimon glanced down at the hole and then back to his brother,

"What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong."

"What exactly is wrong?"

"I can't explain it, just go on, but be careful." Amaimon reluctantly continued across the swaying bridge, another board snapped, but luckily the demon stepped over it in time to avoid falling.

When they reached the other side Amaimon's tail gave a twitch and he sensed it too. Something powerful was waiting for them inside this last part of the Haunted Tower… He turned to Mephisto, who gave a nod as they both stepped into the next room. A loud laugh occurred, but it was too low and fake sounding to be right… Then hordes of blue flames shot out from the area above them. Mephisto leaned next to Amaimon,

"This must be where Rin got put in." The other demon nodded, he didn't like hearing about their other brother who received more attention than him.

"I AM SATAN! BOW BEFORE ME!" The two demons stared at each other with a look of equal unamusement before faking being scared and bowing down.

"Free them, evil Satan!" It was a heroic, highly iconic voice, a voice that had voiced many characters, someone who could voice anyone… Ahem, I mean, it was Yukio. He stood at the top of the stained glass window on the same side of the wall where the doorway was, and then swooped down, dumping holy water across the balcony which had held 'Satan' and his blue flames.

"NOO~!" They heard the sound of Rin's voice as he pretended to be defeated. Yukio dropped down next to the brothers and gave a shocked look at Mephisto.

"Sir Pheles, what're you doing here?" Mephisto gave a sigh, he felt like he had been asked that question every time someone appeared…

"Is it crazy for me to go through my own haunted house?" Yukio gave an awkward laugh and shook his head.

"Of course not. We just didn't expect you, and…" He looked over at the hooded Amaimon. "You brought a friend?" Mephisto wanted to cry, was it so surprising to bring someone with him! Did they think he had absolutely no friends or family?

"My little brother." He said, putting his arm around his brother's neck. Yukio raised an eyebrow,

"A brother, but wouldn't that make him a-"

"A demon?"

"Y-Yes."

"Yes, he's my little brother, so he's a demon too." Yukio seemed to be interested,

"Is he just shy?"

"No, I'm telling him to be quiet."

"Why?" Mephisto gave a smirk,

"Because it's not wise for a demon to be showing himself off in a place full of exorcists." Rin then shouted down from the balcony,

"Hey Mephisto, what're you doing-"

"He's here because he owns the haunted house." Yukio said, sparing Mephisto from repeating it yet again. Rin carefully flipped over the railings of the balcony and landed by the four.

"Well what's been up, clown?" He asked, his black tail swaying side to side slowly. Amaimon stiffened when he saw that brat…

"I've been doing paperwork, as always. Have you been practicing your powers?" The son of Satan nodded, his smile showing his fangs.

"Yup, I'm pretty sure I almost have it!" Yukio then spoke up,

"He burnt half of the dorm last night practicing, and Miss Kirigakure was rather annoyed at him for that." Mephisto gave a chuckle,

"Yes, I can imagine, and please, just call her Shura. You bother me when you try to act like your grown up." Rin and Mephisto both laughed at that, leaving an awkward Yukio.

"Yes, sir." Yukio finally said, making Mephisto and Rin again laugh. Amaimon finally spoke up.

"That woman will be next right? She's in this Haunted Tower too?" Rin and Yukio exchanged a glance, which Mephisto took notice of.

"Yeah, Shura's here. She's playing some kind of sexy demon. Who are you?" Rin answered, he leaned close to Amaimon's face, and the other demon gave an irritated growl.

"He's my little brother." Mephisto said, realizing that it was inevitable to avoid exposing Amaimon to these two. Mephisto had a form of control over these two, but the other exwires could have told the Paladin about Amaimon…

"You sound familiar." Rin said, Yukio gave a skeptical look to Mephisto.

"What's his name?" Mephisto gave a smirk,

"You know his name; he's the only other demon you both know." The second pair of brothers both spoke the same name at the same time,

"Amaimon?" It surprised Mephisto that Rin remembered his little brother's name, but it wasn't too surprising… Rin finally reached out and yanked the hood down, sure enough, it was Amaimon.

"Get out off my face…" The green-haired boy hissed, the other just sighed and rolled his eyes,

"Why does it not surprise me you two are related." Yukio looked at Amaimon sternly,

"Because I suppose they're similar enough." Amaimon walked over to the door,

"Can we just move on already?" Rin narrowed his eyes.

"When did you become so annoying…" That did it; the green-haired demon launched himself at the dark blue-haired one and they started fighting like wild dogs. Mephisto quickly separated them, dragging Amaimon to the door of the next room, letting Rin and Yukio reunite.

"We'll just move on." Mephisto said, waving his hand, as he dragged the growling Amaimon out of the room.

As soon as they were out of the sight of Rin and Yukio, the older demon reached out and grabbed Amaimon's arm hard,

"Why did you do that?" He asked slowly, his tone emphasized by how hard he was holding his little brother's arm.

"I don't know, I'm sorry." Amaimon said quickly, his arm hurt pretty badly and the last thing he wanted was to piss his older brother off. Mephisto turned slightly,

"I suppose 'that' is keeping you on your toes." Amaimon blinked, but he was certain his brother was talking about the powerful energy coming from nearby…

"Yeah, it's bothering me." Mephisto loosened his grip and instead kept his hand on Amaimon's hand which was slightly shaking.

"Stop that, Amaimon."

"I can't." The younger demon's hair was standing on end, his tail, if it had been out would've been puffed up like a scared cat, and his muscles were tense. Mephisto sighed,

"We'll have to figure out what that is. It can't be good." Amaimon nodded, and then the two headed into the next room. It was themed as some sort of swamp, and in the center was none other than the huge-breasted Shura.

"Why hello there boys~!" She said, using her childish drunk voice. Mephisto walked right over to her,

"Why hello, Shura, that's quite lovely." The woman gave a snort and looked at the purple-haired man,

"If it isn't the bastard himself, and what's your pawn, Amaimon, doing here?" Amaimon looked up, his eyes narrowing at Mephisto.

"I avoid calling him that in his presence." The demon said, turning to the boy, who looked rather upset.

"Well, either way. What the hell do you want? I was supposed to be pretending to rape you or sexually torment you creepily." Mephisto gave a chuckle and then smiled again,

"How nice, but right now I'm picking up on a powerful energy inside the Tower. Do you have any ideas as to what that'd be?" Shura sat up and summoned her sword.

"There shouldn't be any sorta shit like that here. I'm guessing you want me to check it out?" Mephisto laughed and waved his hands,

"Oh dear, nothing like that, but yes. Please make sure our students are safe, Amaimon and I will check out the source." Shura got up and moved her sword around easily,

"You know, you'll really owe me for not filing a report on this either." Her eyes were looking at Amaimon.

"I'm glad that you're so kind." He said clasping his hands together; Shura rolled her eyes and headed to the doorway. "See you around, creep." She said before disappearing. Amaimon was standing by the next door; Mephisto gave a quiet chuckle and then walked to the door,

"Who do you think is causing this trouble?" Amaimon oddly didn't look at him, but still responded.

"Something's telling me it's my other troublesome older brother."

"Lucifer?"

"Yes."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's a thought, I'd rather not mention the second person who I think it is."

"Yes, because I believe we both know it's him." They opened the next door, which was surprisingly dark and cold.

"It's him." Amaimon said quietly, his voice being kept low as the torch in the center of the room burst into bright blue flames; a booming voice entered the room, a chaotic voice of insanity and death, Satan's voice.

"OH MY SONS! HOW ARE YOU!?" The voice itself made Amaimon tremble, as the youngest, he never had the best relationship with his father… Often getting beat on or generally left out on things because he was the youngest and weakest. They both bowed out of respect, but Amaimon stayed bowed, since Mephisto would do the talking, he'd stand up.

"Good evening, Father, how do you do?" Mephisto decided to speak, as the eldest he had the best relationship with Father, the most respect and the best of everything.

"WHY I'M WONDERFUL, YOU'RE PAPA IS MOST PLEASED BY YOUR MANORS AS USUAL, MEPHISTO! AND AGAIN, I'M DISAPOINTED BY MY DISGRACE AS A YOUNGEST SON!" Satan spat, Amaimon hung back near Mephisto, but looked very on edge, like he was about to fight to the death, which he may have to do…

"I-I'm sorry, Father." Amaimon muttered, waiting for his dad's response.

"THAT'S MORE LIKE IT, AMAIMON. NOW, MEPHISTO, HOW IS THE BOY'S PROGRESS?" Amaimon grit his teeth, just like his eldest brother, but worse, his father was also madly obsessed with Rin Okumura and his 'potential'.

"He's doing quite well, as you predicted, he used his flames as a fear in the Tower. Which means he can control a mass of them, but I noticed Yukio threw holy water on them after a few seconds, so he doesn't appear to be able to control them for long." Satan gave a slight hum of approval and then spoke,

"DOES YUKIO SHOW ANY SIGNS OF HAVING HIS PAPA'S POWERS?" Mephisto solemnly shook his head,

"I'm afraid not, Father, his potential is there, but the signs are not." Satan gave a slightly annoyed sound and the flames shot up slightly.

"THAT'S TOO BAD, HE WOULD'VE MADE HIS DADDY PROUD! I LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR NEXT REPORT ON THEIR PROGRESS…" Mephisto looked up and nodded,

"Of course, Father. When do you plan your decent to Assiah?" Satan gave a moment of thinking.

"HMM… I WAS THINKING SOMETIME SOON, BUT FIRST RIN MUST BE READY, I'LL NEED ONE OF THEM TO POSSESS. IT DOESN'T MATTER WHICH ONE IT IS, BUT THEY'RE BODIES ARE THE BEST SUITED FOR ME INHABITING THEM!" Mephisto nodded,

"I see, well it was nice to see you, Father, I look forward to your next visit." Satan laughed.

"OF COURSE, YOUR DADDY IS ALWAYS IN THE MOOD FOR SEEING HIS MATURE SON!" Amaimon glanced down; his posture looking a bit too relaxed… "AND AMAIMON!" A stream of fire lashed out on the boy, burning him for a few mere moments, "YOU OUGHT TO APPRECIATE YOUR FATHER MORE!" Amaimon swallowed hard,

"Yes, Father…" The flames in the room reverted back to normal fire, and all the blue flames disappeared. Amaimon gave a hesitant breath, he wasn't burnt, but his whole body felt sore. The flames had stolen his energy, and now he felt exhausted, and they left a faint hurtful throbbing inside him. Mephisto walked over to Amaimon.

"Are we all just pawns?" The boy mumbled, that must be what had him so strange acting to Mephisto.

"Yes, at some point we all are. But then we change, we evolve into Rooks, Knights, Bishops and even Queens. The only piece that never changes is the King." Amaimon gripped at the floor with his claws,

"I'm stronger than most humans, but I'm still only a pawn?" Mephisto chuckled, leaning down.

"If you're talking about Shura, I wouldn't worry too much about her. She always calls people lesser, even if they're greater. I'd say you're a rook." Amaimon blinked, his fang clamping his lip and causing it to bleed as he suddenly slammed his fist on the ground of the tower, the whole floor cracked, and the cracks traced up to the ceiling.

"I'm just a rook?" Mephisto smiled, he put his finger under Amaimon's chin and tilted it up.

"Perhaps, or maybe you're a stronger piece. But either way, you're more than a simple pawn." Amaimon grabbed his brother's hand and let his claws dig into it,

"What are you then? Just a knight, a bishop?" Mephisto let Amaimon dig his nails into it; there was no avoiding a conversation about this.

"I'm no King on the board; in fact, I'm probably just a rook like you." Amaimon blinked, his grip loosening as he became more confused.

"Then who's the King?" Mephisto pulled Amaimon up, carrying him bridal-style,

"I don't quite know for sure, but I know that what I'm protecting is right, I'd say the King I protect is Assiah, the other King is Satan obviously, but sometimes deciding which chess piece is which is complicating." Amaimon blinked boredly,

"I don't get it." Mephisto smiled, pulling Amaimon close to him and brushing the trail of blood off his lip.

"You don't get anything, and I love that." He shifted Amaimon and kissed him hard. And the clock tower bell rung again.

END of 3rd Chapter:

_Maybe fourth chapter if I get more reviews... I'll leave it open for now. :) Thanks for reading!_


End file.
